Phase Two
Phase Two is the second part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the second part of the Infinity Saga. From 2013 to 2015, the Phase Two films grossed $5.2 billion ($5,245,789,655) worldwide, surpassing the Phase One films. The next group of films is called Phase Three. Synopsis The second phase focuses on the post-Battle of New York exploits of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D., and also introduces more heroes, including Falcon, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Ant-Man and the Guardians of the Galaxy (consisting of Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Groot) and further explains the origin of the Infinity Stones. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the terrorist group HYDRA is revealed to have been operating within S.H.I.E.L.D., resulting in the agency's collapse. Now acting without assistance from S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers work solo in order to bring down HYDRA, but unintentionally spawn a more dangerous adversary in the form of the hostile artificial intelligence, Ultron. Films ''Iron Man 3'' (2013) When Tony Stark's world is torn apart by a formidable terrorist called the Mandarin, he starts an odyssey of rebuilding and retribution. ''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) When Jane Foster is targeted by the denizens of the dark world Svartalfheim and a mysterious weapon called the Aether, Thor sets out on a quest to protect her at all costs. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) Steve Rogers struggles to embrace his role in the modern world and teams up with Natasha Romanoff, AKA Black Widow, to battle a powerful but shadowy enemy in present-day Washington, D.C. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) In outer space, Peter Quill, a man taken from Earth as a child, joins up with a rag-tag group of extraterrestrial misfits in order to take down Ronan, a sadistic leader of the alien Kree who seeks an object that could potentially threaten the entire galaxy. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) In a world where HYDRA continues to gain power and control, Tony Stark builds an advanced A.I to combat the organization. Plans go awry when the machine becomes self-aware and target the Avengers. ''Ant-Man'' (2015) Armed with the astonishing ability to shrink in scale but increase in strength, con-man Scott Lang must embrace his inner-hero and help his mentor, Hank Pym, protect the secret behind his spectacular Ant-Man suit from a new generation of towering threats. Trivia *Every Phase Two movie features at least one character having their hand cut off in homage to The Empire Strikes Back, the second act of the Star Wars saga.Marvel Secretly Cuts Off Hands As A Star Wars Tribute, Here's Proof **''Iron Man 3'' - Tony Stark cuts off Aldrich Killian's forearm using the Silver Centurion's blade. **''Thor: The Dark World'' - Loki cuts off Thor's hand in an illusion to trick Malekith. Malekith himself later has his arms removed by Erik Selvig's teleporters. **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - Bucky Barnes has his forearm removed from his body in the accident where he fells from the Schnellzug EB912, which is then completely removed by HYDRA. **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Gamora cuts both of Groot's arms off on Xandar. Later, Nebula cuts her own bionic handoff to flee from the Battle of Xandar. **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Ultron cuts off Ulysses Klaue's arm in a fit of rage after Klaue compares him with Tony Stark. **''Ant-Man'' - Darren Cross right arm is the first part of himself to shrink before he implodes to the subatomic Quantum Realm. *Although not officially part of Phase 2, Season Two of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Season One of Daredevil, both of which aired during Phase 2, feature characters having their hand cut off: **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: ''Shadows - Lance Hunter cuts off Isabelle Hartley's arm after she touched the Diviner and her arm started petrifying. **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: ''S.O.S. Part Two - Phil Coulson holds a Terrigen Crystal which slowly starts petrifying his hand, prompting Alphonso Mackenzie to cut it off with an axe to save him. **''Daredevil: 1.07 ''Stick - Stick cuts the hand off of Aito. *Unlike Phase One, every Phase Two movie has killed the main villain. *Phase Two, so far is the only Phase that doesn't have 2 movies from the same franchise. (Phase One had 2 Iron Man films, while Phase Three has two Avengers films and two Spider-Man films). Blu-Ray Box Set Bluray Box - IronMan3.jpg|''Iron Man 3'' Bluray Box - Thor TDW.jpg|''Thor: The Dark World'' Bluray Box - CaptainAmerica_TWS.jpg|''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Bluray Box - GoTG.jpg|''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Bluray Box - Avengers AoU.jpg|''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Bluray Box - Ant-Man.jpg|''Ant-Man'' Bluray Box - Thanos.jpg Phase Two Collection 01.jpg Phase Two Collection 02.jpg References Category:Phase Two